Happy Valentine's Day
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <html><head></head>A short little piece based off a prompt from IntoTheWilds.. It's a Spencer/Remy slash story, folks, with fluff and bickering and a dash of smut. You've been warned!</html>


Another case solved, another bad guy put away, and all done in time to save the victim. Spencer Reid relaxed back against the couch on the BAU jet and let himself just enjoy that win for a little bit. Cases didn't always go this well and he and the team had learned to enjoy the wins that they got. It helped make it a little easier to survive through the losses that inevitably happened in this line of work. Laying his head back against the wall, Spencer turned himself enough that he could stretch his long legs out across the length of the couch. His eyes drifted closed and a small little smile graced his lips. It wasn't their case that was drifting through his mind, though. It was something a whole lot better than that. His thoughts were wrapped around a certain auburn haired, demon eyed beauty that was waiting for him back at his apartment.

He'd gotten the text earlier this morning from Remy to let him know that the man had arrived in town and was safely at Spencer's apartment. They'd been planning this for a little over a week now. Remy had a few days off, Spencer had requested a few days off, and the two of them were going to most likely spend every single minute of that time shut away inside of their own little world in Spencer's apartment. A smile curved Spencer's lips as he thought of the one text his—lover? Boyfriend? They weren't exactly big on labels—had sent him, warning him that he wasn't going to let him leave the bed for at least twenty four hours straight, so Spencer better be prepared. Spencer had just sent him back a text with that smiley face that Penelope had taught him to make. Like he was going to protest whatever plans Remy made. That man had a wonderfully devious mind.

Those thoughts entertained him for most of the flight back home. They were almost there when someone finally came by and caught his attention. "Hey, daydreamer." Derek's amused voice was all the warning Spencer got before the man dropped down onto the couch right by his feet. Spencer quickly pulled his feet in so they wouldn't be sat on, his eyes snapping up in a glare that only made Derek grin even more, completely unperturbed by Spencer's attempts to glare at him. "What's got you over here staring out the window like that? Thinking about the case?"

"Mm." Spencer made a noncommittal sound, shrugging one shoulder. It was the safest answer. No need to tell the man what he was _really_ thinking about. He highly doubted that Derek wanted to know any of _that_. A hint of a blush warmed Spencer's cheeks and he quickly turned his head away before his observant best friend could notice.

Either Derek didn't notice or he was letting it slide. He reached out and smacked his hand against Spencer's leg, turning to face him a little more, and he said "Hey, Garcia and I are going to go out drinking and dancing tonight for Valentine's Day. You should come with us, kid. It'll be a hell of a lot more fun than sitting at home alone all night long."

The first thing Spencer felt was surprise. Valentine's Day? Today was _Valentine's Day_? How had he not realized that! Then again, this was going to be the first Valentine's Day that he was actually going to have someone to spend it with. Was this why Remy had made plans to come out and stay for a few days? Spencer couldn't believe he hadn't realized it and he mentally chastised himself for being ten kinds of fool. He looked up at his friend and a bit of annoyance wormed its way in. Just a bit, a part of him miffed by the fact that Derek had simply assumed that he was going to be sitting at home alone, but he quickly pushed it away. Why be annoyed about something that, before Remy, would've been the complete truth? It was how he'd spent every other Valentine's Day. Could he really be annoyed with the man for thinking that?

Spencer's reply was polite, none of his mixed emotions showing through into his words. "No thanks, Morgan. The club thing really isn't for me." He knew that Derek knew that, just as he knew that the man was only trying to get him out and about, a kind gesture on his part. Considering that Spencer hadn't told anybody that he was seeing someone, he couldn't blame him for not realizing that Spencer might already have plans.

Some of his annoyance slid back in when Derek let out one of those low laughs of his and then grinned and said "C'mon, Reid. You gotta learn to come out and loosen up a little. It's Valentine's Day! Man, even Rossi has plans to do something tonight. Come out with us and even you might get yourself a honey."

_Even me?_ Spencer tried not to let that sting. It sat on the tip of his tongue to tell Derek that he already had a 'honey' and that the man was waiting for him back at his apartment. The only thing that kept it in was that Spencer still hadn't quite figured out how he was going to tell his friends that he was not only with someone, but that the someone was a man. Something like that needed to be said carefully. Spencer had experience with bad reactions and he wasn't keen on repeating any of that with his friends. They had to see each other all the time and work together. How they all reacted was going to be very, very important. Reminding himself of that, Spencer kept his first reply locked behind his teeth. Instead, he tried to make himself sound polite as he said "I appreciate the offer but I'd rather go home, thanks."

There was a moment where Derek just stared at him. It was one of those looks that Spencer was familiar with; one of the ones that said the person looking at him just didn't understand him. It was a look that had always made him feel like some strange, incomprehensible alien, so strange to the rest of the 'normal people' in the world. He'd gotten variations of this look many times in his life when he said or did something that wasn't what people expected. Wasn't 'normal'. Like when he rattled off statistics or facts no one should know, or when he got excited about one of the many things that people labeled 'geeky' or 'nerdy', or when he showed excitement at the prospect of learning something new, or a thousand other quirks that Spencer had come to realize as he grew older were all things that made him just a little stranger to the world around him.

"Suit yourself." Derek finally said, shaking his head. He looked at Spencer and shook his head again. Reaching out, he laid a hand on the genius's leg, a friendly sort of gesture. "You're gonna have to leave the safety of your books and your apartment sometime, kid, or you're gonna find yourself some fifty-year-old virgin with nothing to show for your life but a hellish career at the BAU and stacks upon stacks of books. There's so much more to life than that." With that bit of sage advice, Derek patted his leg and then pushed up to head back over to his seat as the ding echoed around them that signified it was time to put their belts on for their landing.

Spencer couldn't help but stare after him. All he could think for one long moment was—_Excuse me_? Then temper washed through him. Just who the hell did Derek think he was? There was so much in what he'd said that Spencer took offense to. But it was the 'fifty year old virgin' remark that truly got under his skin. How dare he say something like that? How dare he act like he knew anything, anything at all, about Spencer's sex life! Did he really think that Spencer was so pathetic that he'd never had himself a lover before? That there'd been no one in the world who had wanted him? He was thirty years old! He'd had lovers before. Maybe not as many as Mr. Player over there, but he'd had a few. So what if he could count them all on one hand? It was the quality, not the quantity that mattered, right?

Caught up in his temper, with just a dash of hurt thrown in, Spencer dropped his gaze down to his lap while he settled himself in for the landing. Because of that, he missed the way that JJ smacked at Derek's arm and glared at him. She'd caught the last bit of what he'd said and was furious on behalf of her friend. "I swear, Morgan, you can be such a jerk sometimes." She said lowly to him.

"What did I do?" Derek demanded.

JJ waited as the jet landed and finally came to a stop. She watched Spencer hurry to gather up his bag and get off quickly and she shook her head, turning back to Derek to give him a baleful look. "How is it that a profiler can be so clueless?" She asked before rising from her seat and walking away, leaving Derek sitting there looking after her with surprise and confusion.

Another hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to find Emily looking down at him. She looked just as exasperated as JJ had, only hers was tempered with a slight amusement. She didn't say anything, though. She just shook her head and gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go and heading off the jet. Derek just sat there and stared after them, wondering what the hell was going on.

CXCX

Temper had carried Spencer off and away from the jet, but it didn't stay. He never did very well at staying angry. By the time he was halfway home, his anger had gone and anticipation had taken its place. The next four days were for him and Remy and there was nothing that was going to get in the way of that. Not even some insensitive comments from a friend. He let all of that fall away from him, let the whole persona of SSA Dr. Spencer Reid fall away, and only Spencer remained. It was a wonderful feeling. Remy was the only person in the world that Spencer had ever found that with. The only one who loved Spencer for every part of him; even the parts that most people found strange.

When Spencer finally pulled into the parking lot at his apartment building, the anticipation had grown and he found himself moving quickly to get out of his car. He snagged his bag, both his messenger and go-bag, and he quickly pulled out a slender package from underneath the backseat. He'd been hiding a gift in there for Remy that he'd been saving up for his birthday—or, at least, the birthday they'd picked out for him years ago, since Remy had no idea when his true birthday was. He figured he could always find him another present before then. This would nicely cover for the fact that he hadn't even realized today was Valentine's Day and that he hadn't had a gift for his thief. He looked down at the box as he put it into his messenger bag and hoped that Remy hadn't already found this. Unlikely, but still possible. As far as he knew Remy never came out to search his car. He wouldn't have any reason. He knew Spencer wasn't even all that fond of driving and would often take the bus to work just so he wouldn't have to drive himself. He wouldn't expect Spencer to hide anything in it.

It wasn't like Spencer could hide anything in his apartment. His thief was far too nosey. Spencer knew the man looked through things while he wasn't around. It was just in Remy's nature to rifle through drawers, look for hiding spots, or search around for any hidden secrets. Spencer was used to that. He knew and accepted it as a part of being with Remy. Sometimes, just for fun, he deliberately hid little things inside of his apartment just for Remy to find. A note here or there, or some little trinket that he picked up while on a case that made him think of Remy. A watch, a pair of cufflinks, a magnet with an amusing saying on it. Very few people realized that Remy loved collecting little magnets from tourist shops. The man had one from every place he traveled to and plenty more from places Spencer had traveled to. It was just one of those little quirky traits that Spencer had learned about the man over their years of friendship.

He and Remy had known each other since they met during a case in Spencer's first year at the Bureau. The X-Men had been investigating the same case and Spencer and Remy had run into one another countless times in various places on that case. Then they'd actually literally ran into one another in the dark parking garage outside the hospital and Spencer, curious about this man he kept seeing everywhere, had asked a few questions, trying to see if somehow this gorgeous man was connected to the case. By the time Derek had come out to join Spencer, having stopped at the bathroom on the way out of the hospital, Spencer hadn't gotten really anywhere with Remy, but he'd found himself even more intrigued by the man. Something had prompted him to give the Cajun his card, with the standard, "If you think of anything, please don't hesitate to call." He'd never expected Remy to _actually_ call him. But he had, just two days after the case was over, and to Spencer's absolute surprise he'd found himself spending almost an hour on the phone with the man.

The rest, as they say, is history. If anyone asked Spencer, he would say that he still had no idea how they'd gone from that one phone call, a call that he still couldn't quite believe had happened, to talking practically every other day, if not every day, to getting together and spending time together. To this day he couldn't explain how on earth it was they'd managed to build up a friendship that had lasted so long or grown so strong. If you asked Remy, he'd grin and say it had all been a part of his long-term courtship plan. Spencer would roll his eyes at that. If it all had been a part of Remy's 'courtship plan', he had to be one of the slowest moving people that Spencer had ever known. They were friends for seven years before Remy first started to try and pursue something more. The two men had been friends for just shy of eight years now and had only been dating for the last seven months.

The fact that Remy was a mutant had never bothered Spencer nor put him off. It was, however, a small part of why they hadn't ever really told anyone about their friendship. Remy insisted that he didn't want to create trouble for Spencer at work if it came out that he was friendly with a mutant. Spencer told him countless times that he didn't care. However, he didn't push it. Remy could get extremely upset about the topic if he tried to push too hard. He told Spencer he'd seen too many people be hurt for even associating with a mutant. That was the last thing that he wanted to have happen to Spencer. "Besides," He'd add on. "De last t'ing y' need is someone finding out about y'."

That would just make Spencer roll his eyes. No matter how many times he tried to tell Remy that he didn't believe he was a mutant, the man insisted that he was, despite the fact that Spencer was positive any mutant genetics would've shown up in his initial physical when he joined the Bureau. There was no way they would've just let him join if he was a mutant. At least, not without _saying_ something. But Remy wouldn't be moved. He insisted that Spencer had some kind of power to him. "It's dis aura y' got, cher. Dere's just somet'ing about y'. It's like y'…like y' unconsciously project peace or somet'ing like dat. People get around y' and dey can't help but relax. Y' make people feel safe around y', at peace, like everyt'ings gonna be okay. Dat's why so many people tell y' deir secrets. Hell, cher, if y' ever learn how to use it, imagine de t'ings y' could do with it."

People _did_ tend to tell him the most random things. Spencer had always been surprised by the secrets that people told him. Things that he later came to realize they didn't tell to anyone else. Some of them were big things, like fears and such, and some were small things, like JJ telling him about her love for butterflies. But like he'd told Penelope once, people probably told him those things because they knew he had no one really to betray them to, except his Mom. It wasn't some _superpower_ like Remy seemed to believe. The dork.

Spencer shook his head and broke himself out of his fond thoughts as he finally reached his apartment. He'd been sort of drifting, taking what Remy called a 'mental walk' while his body had moved on autopilot, taking him upstairs. He was at his door now and the little smile that he'd been wearing grew a little more at the sound of the music drifting out of his apartment. It wasn't loud, just a low hum beyond the door, but it was loud enough for Spencer to catch the tune and recognize it as Sinatra. He was one of Spencer's favorite singers, something that only a few people knew. Remy usually put him on each time he made a romantic meal at home for Spencer.

What Spencer walked in and found was nothing like what he'd expected. Remy had made him a romantic meal all right, and so much more. Spencer stood in the entrance of his apartment and found that he could only stare once he'd shut and locked the door behind him.

His living room furniture had been moved around. The couch drawn back, a little more towards the door, and his coffee table was gone. Where, he had no idea. His recliner seemed to be mysteriously missing, too. But in their place was what looked to be a sort of nest of blankets. They were spread out on his floor in a thick layer, more blankets than he actually owned. And spread all around the room in strategic places, all of which were safely out of the way of any books, were scattered different candles that were flickering and glowing in the mostly dark room. Spencer counted twenty three different candles with one sweep of his eyes. They were the only source of light in here. His living room had been transformed into this romantic little love nest and the romantic in Spencer couldn't help but sigh happily at the sight. He was a sucker for romance, though no one would've suspected it, and as soon as Remy had found that out, the man took advantage of it at every opportunity.

As if thinking about him had summoned him, the door to the kitchen opened and Remy came walking out bearing a tray in his hands. The smell of something delicious and slightly spicy followed him and Spencer drew in appreciative breath. He loved Remy's cooking.

Remy's eyes found him almost instantly and the smile that lit the Cajun's face did more to warm Spencer than anything else. No one had ever looked at him quite the way that Remy did. No one had ever looked at him with such open happiness and love before. But Remy did. He did every single time that he saw Spencer. It was always right out there for anyone to see.

"I thought I heard y'." Remy said in that husky voice of his, his drawl warmer and slower than normal. It was the sound he got when they were alone, just the two of them, and the many hats that Remy wore each day were finally taken off and put away. When he was just Remy. The man strolled over to the blankets and set the tray down on the edge, the lid over it hiding what was inside, and then he straightened up and turned around to smile at Spencer, slowly making his way over to him with that leggy, hip rolling gait that always heated Spencer's blood. It was even more noticeable in the dark black jeans that were slung low on his hips, flashing little bits of skin between the top of his jeans and the bottom of the dark red tank top that he wore. He was barefoot, Spencer noticed. How had he never realized just how attractive that was?

There was amusement mixing in with the love when Remy stopped in front of Spencer. He shook his hair back from his face and those demon eyes were laughing when they locked with Spencer's "Welcome home, cher." Remy said, still smiling as he leaned in to give Spencer a kiss. He broke their kiss and rubbed his nose against Spencer's just to make them both smile. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day." Spencer murmured back. He dropped his go-bag down beside him and reached up to curl his hand around the back of Remy's neck and pull him in for another kiss.

When they broke apart, the both of them were smiling. Remy reached up and took hold of the strap of Spencer's messenger bag, sliding it down off his shoulder. "Here, let me put dis away for y'. Why don't y' go on down an get changed into comfortable clothes? Don't worry about fancy." He chuckled and kissed the tip of Spencer's nose before swatting him on the backside. "Go on, now."

What else could he do? Still smiling, Spencer headed down the hall towards his bedroom, and if there was an extra lightness to his step, neither man commented on it.

He came back out ten minutes later dressed in a tank top of his own, a black one, and the red plaid pajama pants that he always stole from Remy and that he knew the man loved to see him in. He was barefoot, too. It did his self-confidence a world of good when he reached the living room and Remy looked up at him, heat flashing through his eyes. Remy had been crouching at the edge of the blankets near the tray, but at Spencer's entrance he pushed up to his feet, his eyes dragging slowly over Spencer's body as he did in a look that Spencer swore he could feel. Remy was giving that lazy smirk of his by the time his eyes landed on Spencer's face. "Dat's a damn good look fo' y'. I'd keep y' like dat all de time if I could."

"I think my boss my protest that." Spencer teased.

"Like I'd share." Remy scoffed at the idea. He reached out and caught Spencer's hands, drawing him in close so he could give him another of those slow, lazy kisses that Spencer loved, not breaking it until Spencer had melted in against him and the only thing that was keeping him up was Remy's arms around him. Remy smirked down at him. Then, in a lightning fast move that had Spencer grabbing on tight and gasping—it wasn't a squeal, he most definitely did _not_ squeal—Remy twisted them and sent them toppling down onto the pile of blankets. Spencer landed flat on his back with Remy's body stretched out over top of him and those laughing devil eyes glowing down at him.

He couldn't quite smother his smile as he smacked at Remy's arm. "A little warning next time!"

"Why?" Bending, Remy rubbed their noses together. "It was more fun dis way. Got y' wrapped round me, didn't it?"

It had. Spencer had wrapped his arms and one of his legs around Remy while they toppled. Chuckling, Spencer moved his other leg and wrapped that one around Remy, too, bringing him in even closer. He rubbed his foot up and down the back of Remy's calf while twining his fingers into the man's hair and starting those little tugs that he knew would bring on the little purr that Remy always denied he made. "All you had to do was ask."

"More fun dis way." Remy murmured against his lips.

They lay there together for the longest time just trading touches and lazy kisses that stoked the fire inside of them and brought it to a low blaze. There was no rush, no frantic need to make the most of the time they had together. It was just the two of them, the low music, the flicker of candlelight, and this little nest that Remy had made. They took their time, breaking here and there to sample the little bits of food that Remy had made. The tray was full of finger foods that were perfect to nip at and feed to one another. They fed one another and laughed together and then one of them would move and they'd get lost in those lazy, languid touches again. Somewhere along the way Spencer lost his tank top. He didn't know or care when. The warmth of Remy's mouth sliding over his chest was enough to distract him.

Spencer had never known it could be like this until he got together with Remy. He hadn't known that it could be this relaxed, this easy. That two people could be together without stress or insecurities getting in the way. There was no room for his insecurities when he was with Remy this way. Remy had this way of looking at him and touching him like he was something beautiful. Those thief's hands that had touched some of the most priceless jewels and artwork on the planet ran over his skin now like there was nothing more precious. Remy laid him back and stripped his pants from him with this look in his eyes that Spencer had seen him get when he cracked a tough security system, or unwrapped a priceless gem. A thrill and a joy all at once. How could Spencer feel anything but beautiful underneath that look?

He tried his very best to return the feeling. He tried to put into his touch the things that he still had such a hard time saying with words. _I love you_, his hands whispered as they traced over Remy's face, admiring the glow that the candles put into that golden skin. _I need you_, they said, sliding down his sides and under his pants, slipping them off his hips. _I love you,_ they said again as he brought his hands back up, over the planes of his back and the scars that painted his flesh. _I want you,_ his body rolling up, skin brushing over skin. _I trust you_, his legs falling open to let Remy drop down between, bringing them together so intimately.

Remy had become a master at reading the things that Spencer couldn't say. The things he knew his partner was scared to say. Together like this, Spencer's body said so much more than his mouth ever could, telling Remy without a doubt just how much he was loved and wanted and needed. Words fell away between them. They weren't needed. Sometimes, they liked them. Sometimes Spencer would drive Remy crazy with his words alone, whispering absolute filth in that sweet yet husky voice he could get in intimate moments. But not tonight. Tonight was for romance.

The tray of food was forgotten for an entirely different hunger. Remy pulled the lube from a place within the blankets and set about preparing his lover while using his mouth to drive him mad. The sound of gasps and moans and wordless little pleas joined the music still playing in the background, blending together into a melody that Remy loved. And when he finally stretched himself over Spencer, when he slowly slipped down into the heat of him, it was perfect, so damn perfect. Spencer's head fell back on a gasp and he panted through that initial tightness, the burn that wasn't quite pain. Remy's mouth went to the hollow of Spencer's throat and he licked the trail of sweat there, tracing it up to his jaw and mouthing along the skin there while at the same time his hands stroked over Spencer's trembling thighs, soothing him until that burn finally faded and Spencer moved, shifting just enough to let Remy know what he needed.

They read each other well. Remy needed no other sign. He started to move, maintaining that same slow and relaxed pace they'd kept this whole time.

It was driving Spencer slowly out of his mind. The languid thrusts, the sensual roll of Remy's body, the feel of those hands tracing over him again, and the hot, open mouthed kisses that were wet and sloppy and just perfect. Spencer's hands found home in Remy's hair again, holding him down for a deep kiss, tongues darting out to meet one another. He felt like he was coming undone. A low whimper built in his throat and he rolled his hips, needing just a little more, the pleasure getting to be almost too much, too close to that pain threshold where it would stop feeling good. Remy responded immediately and quickened his speed with each thrust until Spencer was crying out with each one. Then Remy's hand snaked down between them and his other hand caught Spencer's hip, lifting him higher, angling deeper, and it was all more than he could take. His head fell back, his back arched, and he let out a shuddering cry as his orgasm tore through him.

He felt back to the blankets a boneless mess. Through hooded eyes, he watched Remy adjusted, watched as the man leaned forward a little more and finally started to let go now that Spencer was taken care of. He always made sure Spencer came first like this. Then he took his own pleasure, the snap of his hips speeding up, and those demon eyes found Spencer's half open ones and there was so much love in there that Spencer was breathless. He watched as Remy's expression tightened from the pleasure that chased through him as he emptied himself deep down inside Spencer with a few more sharp, stuttered thrusts, little jerks of his hips that he couldn't quite control.

Remy had the presence of mind to carefully pull free before he collapsed half on, half beside Spencer. As always, Spencer was loose limbed, as easy to move as a rag doll. He watched sleepily when Remy produced a small towel to wipe them down with, tossing it to the side when he was done, and he happily went forward when he was gathered up in the Cajun's arms and pulled up against his chest. Spencer snuggled in to Remy's warmth and let out a happy little sigh. "Happy Valentine's Day, Rem." He murmured against Remy's chest.

A soft kiss was pressed against his head. "Happy Valentine's Day, _mon amour_."

CXCX

They passed out there together twined around one another. Remy woke him up once when the candles had burned low and the room was mostly dark. There'd been nothing but just a low flicker around them and the glow of Remy's eyes as he looked up the length of Spencer's body and gave that devilish smile before returning to what had woke Spencer up to begin with. It took an embarrassingly short time before Spencer was thrusting up into the heat of Remy's mouth and crying out once more. Not that it bothered Remy. He looked awfully smug when he slid back up Spencer's body. Of course, Spencer had had to wipe that smug look right off of there, flipping the man over and giving a laughing "My turn" before he slid down and turned Remy's brains to mush.

It was still dark out when they were woken up the next time. Only, it was by one another this time. The sound of someone messing with the door was what woke them both. It was a sign of the kind of lives they led that the both of them reached for a weapon instinctively. Spencer reached under the blankets near their head for the gun he knew Remy wouldn't let be far from reach. Remy grabbed a car from the deck he kept nearby and charged up a handful of them. They were both sitting up and prepared, weapons in hand, when the door opened and two people came in. There was barely any light, the candles having long since burned out, but there was just enough moonlight coming in through the window and a bit more coming from Remy's glowing cards for Spencer to be able to see who was there. He lowered his gun and stared in shock at the two there. "Morgan? Garcia? What on earth are you two doing?"

"Reid?" Derek's voice sounded stunned. It wasn't hard to imagine why. Spencer abruptly remembered how he must look and he grabbed at the blankets with a flush bright in his cheeks.

Remy lowered the cards he held and pulled the charge back in now that he could see that there was no threat. In total contrast to Spencer's shyness, he reached out for his own pants and didn't even bother to hide as he pulled them on. He snagged Spencer's as well and tossed them to him.

"Oh God." Penelope was saying. Even in the dark, they could see that she'd turned her back, trying to give them privacy as Spencer worked to scramble into his pants under the covers. "I'm so sorry!" She called out over her shoulder.

Derek didn't turn away. He was still standing there gaping at them when Spencer finished getting his pants on. Dressed now, at least better than before, he got up just enough to stretch over and turn his lamp on. "You can turn around now, Garcia." Spencer called out. He pushed up to his feet, refusing to feel awkward here or uncomfortable. Why should he? This was _his home._ They were the ones that had barged in here like it was their own place. It was their fault if they saw more than they'd planned. He wasn't going to apologize for relaxing inside of his own home and he absolutely refused to be ashamed of the beautiful night that Remy had given him. Pride lifted his chin the slightest bit and had his gaze steadier than normal. "What are you two doing here, breaking into my apartment?"

"We didn't break in." Penelope said quickly once she'd turned around. Her eyes ran over Spencer and then over to Remy, who had risen to stand at Spencer's side.

Derek held up one hand, showing his key ring. "I have a key."

A hint of a scowl touched Spencer's features. "For emergencies. Judging by the fact that you didn't call, or even bother to try knocking first, I feel rather safe in assuming that there is no emergency. So what possible reason might you have for invading my privacy at…" He turned his head just enough to check the clock on the wall. "…midnight, on Valentine's Day no less."

The biting tone he used had Remy putting a supportive hand in the small of his back and it also had Penelope wincing. Derek still just stared. "It's my fault." Penelope said, looking so apologetic that Spencer couldn't help but soften a little. She looked really upset by this. "Morgan told me about what he said to you on the jet and I spent a good fifteen minutes telling him what an absolute and complete idiot he was, and then I told him that he needed to get his butt over here and apologize. We were just going to sneak in and sort of leave you a kind of Valentine's surprise." From the bag on her arm she pulled out a box of chocolates and a bag of coffee, holding them out like peace offerings. "See? We were going to set them up on your table as a kind of 'We love you' thing, and an 'I'm sorry' thing from Morgan. But we totally should've called first. It just, it seemed like a good idea back at the bar."

How on earth could he stay mad in the face of that? Spencer didn't do well being mad as he'd proved earlier. He especially couldn't stay mad when Penelope was standing there holding out her candy and coffee so sweetly and earnestly and looking like some kicked puppy. Spencer wasn't immune to that pleading look. Neither was Remy. The Cajun stepped away from Spencer and went over to her, holding out his hands to take the items from her. "It was a wonderful, sweet idea, cher." He reassured her as he took the items from her with one hand. He held his other hand out to her and smiled charmingly. "I'm Remy, Spencer's boyfriend. Why don't y' and I go take dese delicious looking chocolates into de kitchen an eat all de good ones while dese two work out whatever fight dey got going, hm?"

It should've looked funny, a still slightly buzzed Penelope beaming brightly as she tucked her hand into the arm of a man who was wearing only pajama pants, but the two just looked kind of sweet. Remy led her off to the kitchen, already chattering away, with just one look back at Spencer that carried so much in it. _I love you, it's okay, I'm here if you need me, you'll be fine._ Countless things said with just one look.

The sound of the door shutting snapped Spencer back. He looked back over at Derek, who was still standing and staring around him. The nerves that Spencer had refused to acknowledge before came fluttering back now. Self-consciously he wrapped one arm around his waist, holding on to the opposite elbow. "I think this might be the first time I've seen you speechless." Spencer tried for teasing and knew that he fell far from the mark.

Something passed over Derek's face briefly. It was there and gone again before Spencer could read what it was. One of his hands came up and wiped over his face and he sighed. "You've got a boyfriend." He said.

Considering Remy had already announced that, that sentence was rather redundant, but Spencer didn't point that out. Even he could recognize that would just stir up more trouble. "Yes."

"Is this a…a new thing?"

"No. We've been together for a little while now." His brain automatically supplied the exact amount of time. He knew it down to the minute. But he was slowly starting to find himself annoyed once more. Why should he stand here and answer questions? What right did Derek have to ask him any of this? He was the one who had come barging in here, uninvited, after acting like an ass earlier, and he had yet to apologize for any of that. Instead, he was asking questions like it was his right to do so. Like he couldn't see from the candles and blankets and their state of undress that he was interrupting something here. Frustrated with all of this, Spencer ran a hand through his hair. "Listen, Morgan, can we do this inquisition at another time? As you can see, I was in the middle of my Valentine's celebration. Now, granted, I know it's rather hard to believe that _even I might get myself a honey_," The words were dripping with sarcasm, actually making Derek flinch slightly. Spencer continued as if he hadn't noticed. "But I have one that's currently in the kitchen, and seeing as how I only have a few days with him before he goes back home, I'd rather not waste it arguing with you."

"Reid, man." Derek paused and winced. When he looked up, there was apology written all over his face. "I was way outta line earlier. I didn't mean the words to be hurtful. I really didn't."

"You didn't mean it to be hurtful when you told me I was going to become a fifty year old virgin?" Spencer asked incredulously.

That drew another wince from his friend. "Okay, so that's a little harsh."

"You think?" Spencer blew out a breath and folded his arms over his chest in a defensive posture. This wasn't the conversation he wanted to be having. It wasn't one he ever wanted to have. He'd much rather Derek and Penelope just left and forgot all about this and by the time Spencer came back to work, enough time could pass that he could pretend Derek hadn't said any of those things and that they hadn't hurt. That had been his plan. But Derek was here now and there was no way that plan was going to work. He was going to have to try something else. "Look, I appreciate you coming over here to apologize. I really do. And I promise, we're fine, okay? Don't worry about it. Just, just go ahead and go enjoy the rest of your night. I'll see you when we go back to work, okay?" He tried with all his might to project peace. If there was ever a time for him to find that Remy was right about him having powers, this would be a good moment.

The door to the kitchen swung open and Remy came out, Penelope right behind him. "I'll do y' one better." He said, smiling at the room. He strolled right up to Spencer and slipped an arm around his waist in a gesture that Spencer recognized as a protective one. He wore his most charming smile and turned it on Derek. "Why don't we give y' a call in de next few days and de four of us can go out an get a bite to eat, yeah? It'll give a chance fo' us all to get to know one another. Spencer's been trying to get dat to happen fo' a while now."

Spencer looked at his partner with surprise. "Remy, are you sure?"

Love softened Remy's features. He lifted his hand and brushed his knuckles over Spencer's cheek. "I shouldn't have made y' keep us a secret. I wasn't t'inking of what it'd do to y', cher. I was just t'inking of me. _Je suis désolé._ But I can fix dat now. I'm not gonna worry about it anymore. So long as I got y', it'll be fine."

Spencer smiled softly and tipped his face into Remy's touch. "You've always got me." He lifted his face just enough to brush their noses together, that soft gesture they shared that always seemed to carry so much more intimacy than a kiss. He leaned in and let himself be folded close in Remy's arms, momentarily forgetting their audience. He buried his face in against Remy's neck and murmured the words that he still had such a hard time saying out loud. "I love you."

The arms around him tightened with surprise just before he felt Remy's body melt with pleasure. He felt the soft brush of Remy's charm against him, showing just how strongly his words had affected him. "I love y' too, _mon amour_."

Spencer smiled. Random moments aside, this was turning out to be one of the best Valentine's days ever.


End file.
